


Candles, Home, and a Messy Room

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Little bit of angst, s i n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to give and your birthday was the best time to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles, Home, and a Messy Room

Sex was a sensory overload for him but it didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy it. Moans and the heat that would radiate off his partner would spur him to continue, it was like a drug. But it was fast and hard, something unlike the vibes he gave off in public. Especially with Elektra.

It was different with you though. He couldn’t explain why though. Maybe it was knowing that this could be real. A real relationship that didn’t revolve around the physical aspects alone, but one with an emotional connection.

You were home.

The bed squeaked and he thought, surprised by the fact that it hadn’t broken yet. It had been a very long and passionate night. But tonight he had planned for even more. It was, after all, your birthday. The best kind of sex was birthday sex.

He currently found himself kissing slowly up your thigh while one hand gripped hard on your hip and the other was kneading your breast through one of the oversized shirts you had bought online by mistake. You’d come to love the stupid thing, plus Matt found himself another shirt he could wear to bed that was somewhat comfortable. Matt’s sinful lips smirked as he heard another moan escape your lips. He had you mapped out already, he knew that he was getting closer to the top of your thigh and, oh god the sound you just made sent shivers down his spine.

Matt was able to keep you in his focus and block everything out from around him. He could still smell the candle you had lit before your hands had started to glide down his chest. You’d insisted that it would set the mood but he thought it was mostly because it reminded you of the weekend in the forest where the both of you did in fact break the bed. It didn’t matter to him though, anything to make you happy.

There was a hand in his hair, tugging softly and setting his teeth on edge. He found himself grinding into the mattress, rubbing him just the right way.

His nose nudged against the lace underwear you’d put on after the quick shower you had at two in the morning with him. He reminded himself that he needed to apologize about that later. Now he had you trembling with him mouthing at the lace slowly and the hand that was on your thigh now rested beneath your hips.

You realized that you were both wearing too many clothes.

“Matty,” you moaned. Your eyes were closed and one hand snuck down to grab Matt’s hand on your breast. He stopped his kneading when he felt the red hot of your skin, pushing his senses. “Too many clothes.”

He nodded, nose brushing even harder against the damp panties. You moaned with pure need as he pulled away to lift up your shirt. His fingers brushed against your skin softly. It was getting hard to concentrate with the tension that was building up in his midsection.

You couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked in the candlelight, shadows falling across his face with a playful smile that crossed his lips. His smile only made the room brighter.

You decided he was going too slow for your liking, so you surged forward and with arms crossing to tug at the hem of your shirt, you had it pulled off of you in an instant. Matt heard the fabric hit the ground somewhere off to the side and then felt your hands fumble hurriedly at the elastic of his sweatpants.

“Calm down, sweetheart.”

“You tell me to calm down and I won’t help you out with that,” you said grabbing at his crotch. He was half-hard and honestly, it would be easy to make him come if he would just stop trying to control the situation. You rubbed his dick through the soft fabric and you smirked as he let out a grunt and thrusted his hips into your hand.

“You make a convincing argument, Mrs. Murdock.”

Your hand clenched into his hair as he finally got the offending articles of clothes off. Matt touched his forehead to yours, breathing heavy and eyes blank, which usually held so much emotion even though he couldn’t see. You knew that he had gotten used to his blindness long before you had known him but you could still read some sadness that happened across him. It was rare and he hardly would admit it but you knew that he knew.

Your eyes glanced down to his lips which were possible one of your favorite features of him, just before his eyes. They were red and puffy from them gliding and pressing against your skin so hard. You resolved to make them even darker than they were.

You pressed your lips against his and moved roughly against them, to which he seemed surprised by, but it was a welcomed feeling. His hands were on your cheeks, soft and warm against you with a thumb brushing lightly across your cheekbone. Your free hand snaked between your bodies and wiped your thumb over the tip of his cock.

Matt’s hands moved to your shoulders, grabbing you hard and buried his head in your neck. You payed no mind to it but began moving your hand up and down his thick shaft.

“No, no. This is about you today,” he said trying to gather his thoughts from his lust riddled mind. “It’s your birthday.”

You smiled at his sentiment and you slowly ceased your movements. He’d always tried to make your birthday special, whether it was a night out at the extremely overpriced Italian food with small servings that ended with the two of you getting burritos at a food truck or even him taking the day off of both his day and night jobs.

He gently pushed you back by your shoulders. He wished more now than ever that he could see you sprawled out for him. But he pushed that longing to the back of his mind. This was about you not him.

“I love you,” he said, choking a bit on his words because that sadness was too much to push back.

“Oh, Matty,” you reached back up for him. You sat yourself on your knees and held him for a second, cooing in his ear as your heart broke for the man that had stolen it away. “I know. And I love you too.”

He’s shaky in your arms, from crying or cold, one of which is more improbable than the other, but either way you hold him close; your chest pressed against his own and you just rub your hands up and down his back.

It was weird having to comfort him. It didn’t mean he never needed it but it was just less, much less than the amount that he had to comfort you. It wasn’t hard to read him; the blind man was an open book to you.

Matt just relishes in this. He knew that it was silly, he knew that it was only him being selfish or finally putting himself first for once. It didn’t really matter though because all of it would end with you holding him and that was really all he needed. To know that there was someone that could do this, provide him with physical comfort as well as emotional not just emotional and comic relief that Foggy could provide for him.

You waited for him to be still and for him to pull back. You would give him all the time in the world that he needed for him to be okay as he would for you. He stopped, at least tried to once again push the sadness back and it was hard, because it was a consuming sadness. The kind that makes your arms heavy and your heart hurt, the feeling of your throat closing up and your head dizzy.

But he fought to push it back. He needed to be strong for the city, for his friends, for you. For _himself._

So, he moved you. He pushed you back to your last position on the bed. You held in your surprised expression when it didn’t really matter because he knew you were surprised. Matt had heard your heart rate increase for a second but go back to normal.

He crawled up from where he was near the end of the bed and began running his hands over your face - something so intimate for the both of you- trying to memorize something he already knew from heart. You moved your hands above your head, wrists crossed and fingers grabbing at the pillows that hid them. He was so meticulous with you and he knew every sensitive spot on your body and memorized their place. And even from his little breakdown, he knew where to touch you.

Matt started moving south, kissing the valley between your breasts. His hands following the curves and grasping hard but then going lax. A vicious cycle of pain and sweet touches that you couldn’t get enough of. The brunet man knew the effect he had on you and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

There was something sweet in the feather light kisses that he placed on your skin going further and further down where your skin started to get sensitive to the touches. Your legs were propped up and your right foot was too close to the edge of it; you wondered if it would fall off.

In the midst of your thoughts something broke through. He was moving his tongue slowly across your heat, lapping and swirling around you. You bite your lip as the pleasure made your hips buck up to meet him and you couldn’t stop your blushing. He on the other hand took pride in what he could do to you.

He hears you over everything else, the burning candle wick, the bustle of those on the street trying to get to work but he hears something all too comfortably familiar through your moans of pleasure that makes him stop. Matt nudges you with his nose, moving his eyes up to be in your general direction, his bottom lip dragging against you for a second.

“Why’d you stop?” you asked, out of breath and heart still thrumming. Pushing yourself up, you looked at Matt curiously. His expression was twisted up, nose crinkling and brows furrowed.

“I thought I heard something.”

“Of course you did babe, I did too. Must’ve been me,” you said moving your hands to his hair. You rubbed your thighs together for a second, trying to get even a small amount of friction, “Keep going. You’re killing me up here.”

“I think it was Foggy.” He tried to find it again but all he heard was the cat from across the hall knock a vase over.

“Matty, you’re hearing things,” you said whining. You started to squirm upwards, hips moving to knock into Matt’s nose, “Just eat me out for Christ’s sake!”

“You could be lawyer with that kind of attitude,” he said jokingly.

“Oh my god, Matt.”

“Okay, I’ll keep going,” He said.

“Fucking finally,” you stuttered out as you felt his lips on you again. He licked you once more before peaking his head up from between your thighs. You rolled your eyes with a smile forming on your lips.

“Watch your language, young lady.”

“No, I certainly will fucking not.”

“Good,” He muttered as he continued his movements. He licked and nipped ever so softly at you that it was becoming frustrating. You wanted more, but he would only give you so much. Matt was, after all, just working you up.

Nothing could have stopped you from wanting this; no, needing this. You needed to feel this pleasure because you knew that with every soft touch, with every grunt and every swirl of his tongue, you knew he was doing it with pure love.

You’d both become so caught up in this cycle of giving and taking you hardly noticed what else was going on around you.

He started to pick up the pace of his licks and smirked. You had just let out a loud moan because of him. Sex really was an ego boost.

One of his hands began to brush against your thigh and brush against your center. You could feel it but didn’t pay much mind, he was overriding your senses.

He began to pump his middle and index finger inside of you, curling against your walls, trying to find that sweet spot. He loved feeling you around him, either on his fingers or his dick. You were so warm and soft, which was quite a contrast to his night job, hell, even his day job as a lawyer. Even when it wasn’t about sex, you were warmth, you were the softness that he needed at the end of the day.

Your toes were curling, fingers gripping harder in Matt’s hair- which he enjoyed immensely- and your hips were bucking up against him. Your legs were shaking slightly and your breaths were getting heavier as you could feel the tightening of your muscles. He was picking up the pace, trying to make you come. Matt could tell you were close to the edge.

“Happy birthday!” shouted Foggy with Karen holding balloons, “Oh my god.”

You and Matt were both frozen in your spots. If you were red before, you were a fucking tomato now. You weren’t exactly sure what you were doing because all you could think of was your embarrassment as you reached for the blanket that had been pushed off to the side earlier on in your endeavor with Matt.

Karen dragged Foggy away after coming to her senses and out of the shock. She had seen some terrible things but seeing Matt and you like that, there went her squeaky clean image of the both of you out the window. She should have known to knock like normal people.

“Did that real just happen? Did we really just see that? Karen, I don’t know if I can ever unsee something like that. It was so graphic.”

While Foggy rambled on about how disturbing it was to see his best friend go down on his friend, you and Matt hobbled around in the shared room, trying to find anything.

“Matt, I don’t think I will ever be able to look them in the eye again,” you said wiggling on a pair of Matt’s boxers. “This is a disast- oof!” you tripped over one of the piles of clothes that you needed to wash.

“C’mon, we should go out. It’s not like we can avoid them,” he said zipping up his hoodie. Matt, amazingly enough, crossed the room without tripping on the clothes or sheets that had been flung everywhere. “We can finish this tonight, sweetheart. I promise.”

“Alright,” you stood on your tiptoes, a hand caressing his cheek and you plopped a chaste kiss on the opposite cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too but you’re stalling.”

“I’m just showing you affection, love,” you said, trying to suppress your smile.

He shook his head but took your hand and began leading you and himself to the living area where Karen and Foggy were talking in hushed voices. Matt had heard the entire conversation, which had it not be you and him being the subject, he would have found it funnier.

“Uh, happy birthday?” Karen said as she noticed you both walk to them. She glanced back down and felt her cheeks burn. “Sorry about that.”

“Well, let’s be adults about this.”

“You know, I never pegged Matt to like having his hair tugged,” Foggy said, reverting back to humor to lighten the mood.

“Foggy, you know what else? I’ve pegged Matt.” You said with nonchalance.

You saw Matt go just a little pink in the cheeks but seemed to dwell on the memory of that night. Poor Karen and Foggy, they were even more red than the Daredevil suit.

“Jesus Christ. Okay, this is where I draw the line. I love you but I’m leaving. Happy birthday and don’t ever tell me about your sex life with my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
